


The Mage and his Lion

by NovellaLeChat



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mage Jimmy, Magic, Mentions of Blood, Near Death Experiences, Prince Robert, Robert trusts Jimmy too much and maybe he shouldn't, True Love's Kiss, anxious jimmy, confession of feelings, jimbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovellaLeChat/pseuds/NovellaLeChat
Summary: In a fairly peaceful kingdom, there lives a charming prince and his closest companion. Both have feelings for each other, yet neither is truly sure if the other feels the same. What happens when Prince Robert's life is suddenly threatened? To what extent will Jimmy go in order to protect him? Will they realize their true feelings for each other along the way or will time run out and take away any chance of them ever knowing?Rated M mostly just to play it safe for there are slight mentions of blood and I do not want anyone to be bothered.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	The Mage and his Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I apologize in advance as this is my first LZ fanfiction I've ever posted anywhere and the first time I've written them in an AU like this. I hope that you enjoy and please excuse any character/magic inaccuracies.

Two sides of a coin, one light and one dark. One pale from spending too much time inside pouring over half forgotten tomes and one golden from traversing the hills, every tree becoming a familiar companion. They constantly teetered between friendship and something more. It wasn’t hard to see how attached they were to each other. The blacksmith knew, the bookbinder knew, and together they mused that the only one who didn’t know was Jimmy himself who somehow overlooked how the kingdom’s prince spent more time with him than with any of the fair maidens vying for his attention. Robert could’ve had any girl in the whole land, but he knew he had found his match, that he had fallen for his seemingly elegant friend. Looks could be deceiving and though Jimmy could appear so innocent swathed in finery and frills, Robert knew of his clandestine activities. It wasn’t illegal, what he was doing, but they had reached an era where obsessively collecting spell books might be frowned upon.  
  
Some people completely disregarded magic, while others knew to at least be wary of it as something better left to fade into a fairytale. Those with an interest or a potent bloodline however, kept the art of enchantment alive. Jimmy himself had been blessed with a slight magical lineage, though as with any skill, magic could be learned and mastered, and that is where most of his talent stemmed from. His taste tended to be more towards the occult, though he knew what he was doing, knew which spirits to let linger, which to trap away, and how not to accidentally sign away his soul. Robert pretended not to notice Jimmy’s affinity for the darker side of magic. He never gave him any reason to worry or be cautious around him. He trusted Jimmy to not delve too deep into the dark arts. Besides, it was just recently that Jimmy’s magic had saved his life.  
  
He would never admit it himself, being that Robert was too humble, but he was the most well-liked prince the kingdom had ever seen. The people could see the kindness in his actions and radiance he possessed that seemed to be contagious. They were sure to enter a prosperous age when he became king. Unfortunately for that very reason, there’d been an attempt on his life, a moment which seemed to be haunting Jimmy more than Robert, though both had been startled.  
  
Jimmy couldn’t get the scene from his mind, couldn’t get the feeling of dread to release him. If he had not thought to place a sigil on the bottom of Robert’s chalice months ago, then he would not be here. Never had fear filled him more than the moment when his sigil flashed and the red wine turned inky black seconds before reaching Robert’s lips, signifying the presence of a deadly poison. Thankfully, the person who had placed the poison had been captured fairly quickly. However, they still didn’t know if this was to be a single incident, or if more plots were in place to harm the beloved prince. Security had since been increased. Robert refused to simply hide away in a tower though. Cowardice had no hold on his heart and he continued to roam the kingdom as usual, though taking a few slight precautions.  
  
On the other hand, Jimmy had locked himself away for days scouring his spell books for anything that would ensure Robert’s safety. He could not bear to lose him, could not bear to imagine him falling lifeless, chalice tipping out of his grasp. Jimmy couldn’t always be there to protect him, couldn’t ride off into battle with him when and if the time came, but there had to be some spell that would allow his lionheart to return home safely each time.  
  
An immortality spell would be far too tricky. Jimmy had tried it once on a plant and it had withered within days, besides immortality could prove to be a curse instead of a blessing. Finally, he stumbled upon something in one of his darker books. It was a sort of binding spell that would entwine their hearts. Done properly, nothing could fatally harm Robert except for if Jimmy himself perished. That wouldn’t pose a problem. Jimmy would gladly keep himself hidden and safe inside the castle walls if it meant that Robert could have his freedom and safety. He would make that sacrifice to keep the man he loved alive. Love was the problem though. The spell was intended for lovers. Jimmy knew that strictly speaking they were not, thought that Robert had no reason to return his affections. He would have to alter the spell, rework it around the bond they shared instead. The spell was complex to begin with, though now with alterations it would be even more difficult to perform.  
  
After days of only seeing Jimmy at dinner, and briefly at that as he ate little and quickly returned to his quarters, Robert finally convinced him to take a break from whatever he was up to and spend the day with him. They ended up at a secluded spot in the forest that they knew well. Many a summer afternoon had been spent lounging on the mossy earth or the rocks outcropping the stream. It was those rocks now that Robert lay bathed in sunlight. Jimmy sat perched not far away, trying to commit to memory the tranquility and languid nature of the moment in the presence of his Adonis shining in such brilliance.  
  
“I have missed your companionship.”  
  
The words broke Jimmy from his reverie.  
  
Robert shifted so he could look up at him.  
  
“I have missed yours as well,” Jimmy replied, the fondness slipping into his voice. He looked away from Robert’s warm gaze then. “I had something important to do though, something to prevent more incidents like the other night.”  
  
Robert got up, moving to sit next to him. “You did prevent it though,” he began gently. “We talked about this. I know the risk I take every day, but we need not live in fear over one isolated event. The people will worry if I give them a reason to.”  
  
“Sometimes I curse your courage.” Jimmy said in exasperation. Why did Robert have to be so noble, so eager to take risks for the greater good? “You’re far too virtuous for this land.” He gave him a slight smile.  
  
“And what about you? Am I too virtuous for you?” Robert teased.  
  
Jimmy laughed softly. “No. I carry enough sin for us both.” His mood fell darker again, remembering what he planned to do.  
  
“Jimmy please don’t worry,” Robert tried to get him to meet his eyes. “I’m going to be fine ok? I welcome whatever you’ve prepared though if it will stop your worrying.”  
  
Jimmy nodded. “Come with me then.” It was best if he just got it over with.  
  
They made their way into the forest, the stream becoming a faint whisper in the distance. Jimmy needed some relative silence so he led them deeper until shadows dappled their path and the trees seemed to bend in towards them, branches curling at their approach. Shielded from direct sunlight, the hollow was lit in varying hues of green. They stopped in the middle and Robert looked at Jimmy expectantly.  
  
“You trust me, right?”  
  
“Always,” Robert nodded. He almost reached out to Jimmy’s cheek then. “Why do you look so distraught?”  
  
“Because this might not work.” Jimmy took a shaky breath, thinking of words he wouldn’t say. _Because I could lose you if I do this, but I could lose you if I don’t._  
  
“I have faith in you.”  
  
Jimmy could’ve sworn he saw a flicker of more than just faith in Robert’s gaze. That would be wishful thinking though and regardless, now was not the time to scrutinize anything like that. Surely, he was mistaken, he had to be. Before he could overthink too much, Jimmy drew his dagger and without hesitation, slit the palm of his hand. He hissed at the sting.  
  
Robert’s eyes widened at the sudden action and he instinctively reached for Jimmy’s hand, cradling it within his.  
  
“It had to be done,” Jimmy assured him. “I’ll heal.” He said a bit softer then as he gradually removed his hand from Robert’s grasp, lightly positioning Robert’s right hand palm up. “Please hold still.”  
  
“May I ask what you’re about to do?”  
  
Jimmy hesitated a moment before settling on a response. “Just a protection spell,” the lie was spoken easily, though it pained him to do so. “I’ll tell you the details after.”  
  
Robert nodded, not doubting that Jimmy knew what he was doing. He watched intently as Jimmy’s nimble fingers skated over his skin, painting runes in his own blood. He recognized a few of the symbols, but most were beyond his knowledge. Soon he began to feel a faint tingling thrum of power from Jimmy’s fingertips as they traced out the last of the runes along his wrist. His skin seemed to pulse when Jimmy froze there, fingers brushing against his wrist.  
  
He froze for he had felt Robert’s rapid heartbeat and gotten distracted. He didn’t let himself linger for long as he had to draw out the runes on his own skin. With each symbol added to himself, Jimmy could feel a tug deep within his being. With sigils all in place, he clasped his hand over Robert’s and tried to give him a reassuring smile, though it likely portrayed the ghost of fear behind Jimmy’s eyes. He took a steadying breath and began to recite the incantation. His eyes focused intently on Robert’s, though that was getting to be too much.  
  
Robert stood completely transfixed by the subtle glow of Jimmy’s pale eyes as foreign words fell upon his ears. He had felt Jimmy’s magic before, that familiar icy sensation crept into his hand and up his arm, prickling his skin, so cold it nearly burned. He watched as Jimmy’s eyes slipped closed and his lips pressed taut in concentration.  
  
Jimmy had reached the difficult part, the part of metaphysically binding them together and eternally sealing their fates. He drew on their bond and envisioned dark threads stitching them together, binding their hearts. The process was slow and tedious, blood magic was always meticulous. Progress was being made until Jimmy felt a flash of warmth emanating from within Robert’s essence. The threads wavered and Jimmy’s magic paused, suspended as he delved deeper towards the warmth, unable to quell his curiosity. All at once it washed over him and his mind was flooded with images of himself, a soft smile, a quiet evening reading, the dagger Robert had had made for him… Why all of these moments? Unless?  
  
Before Jimmy could fully comprehend what he’d experienced, he felt Robert’s grip falter. Jimmy’s eyes snapped open as did the threads carefully weaved. He winced at Robert’s pale complexion and held onto his hand tighter. What had he done?  
  
“Hey hold steady now, are you alright?” Jimmy knew something was wrong.  
  
Before Robert could answer, wispy tendrils of black smoke curled off of the sigils dotting their hands. They both gasped at the burn and Jimmy quickly let go. The air crackled with the breaking of contact. Within an instant, Jimmy lunged towards Robert to stop him from falling as he careened dangerously to the side.  
  
“I’ve got you.” Jimmy’s voice cracked as he pulled him into his arms and eased them to the ground.  
  
“I know,” Robert breathed. “Don’t worry. I just felt dizzy, some side effect of your spell?”  
  
“I’m afraid not,” Jimmy began quietly. The fear in him was rising. “Something went wrong… and I don’t know if y-you’ll be alright.”  
  
At the waver in Jimmy’s voice, Robert leaned further into his touch as they rested for a few moments. “We’ll fix it together. Besides, I feel alright now.” He attempted to stand up then, testing if he still felt dizzy, when there was a sudden tightness in his chest that snatched his breath away. He collapsed back down next to Jimmy who frantically tried to catch him again. “Maybe… maybe not.”  
  
“Let me.” Jimmy placed his hand over Robert’s heart, straining to sense what he had done. It was as if his own magic was blocking him from feeling anything though, and this kind of magic was particularly difficult to unravel as blood magic demanded its price and would not stand for deceit. He focused more intensely, but to no avail. “Damn it all, come on,” Jimmy muttered under his breath and closed his eyes, trying one last time. Finally, for a fleeting moment, he felt a slight fracture, some fissure held open by the remnants of the failed spell.  
  
Robert noted Jimmy’s sigh and the faraway look in his eyes. He stopped him from moving his hand off of his heart and just held it there. “What is it? Twenty-four hours to live?” Robert tried to joke, but instantly regretted it as soon as he’d said it.  
  
“Don’t.” Jimmy snapped, expression exposing the fear that the situation could be as dire as that. “Let’s go back to the castle. I’ll need to consult my books.”  
  
“Can I bind your hand first?” Robert asked, noticing that a red stain was beginning to bloom from underneath where Jimmy’s hand rested still on his shirt.  
  
Jimmy pulled it away to look at it dismissively. “I’ll be fine, that’ll just waste time we don’t have.”  
  
Robert wasn’t used to Jimmy being this curt. This certainly was a grave matter indeed. “How bad is it?”  
  
Jimmy swallowed hard. “Difficult to tell, but I—well I sensed a small crack.” His voice was so quiet it was barely audible.  
  
“You’ll be able to fix it though, right?”  
  
Jimmy remained silent and felt himself breaking inside at the still ever hopeful, ever believing expression of his dearest companion.  
  
“I won’t blame you if you can’t.” Robert said softly, knowing that Jimmy never meant any harm.  
  
Tears threatened to spill over Jimmy’s eyelashes. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop them. _Why couldn’t the spell have damaged me instead?_ He felt Robert thumb away a tear that had escaped. _He’s the one that could die, yet he’s comforting me._ “I’m sorry.”  
  
“No apologies now because once we’re back amongst your treasure trove of books, the right one will reveal its secrets to you and all will be well.”  
  
Robert said it with such conviction that Jimmy felt new vigor awaken him from despair. They must return to the castle. He offered his hand to his golden lion and helped him up. Robert steadied himself and took a deep breath. Jimmy protectively let his hand rest along his waist, ready to catch him at any time. In any other situation, the gesture would’ve had Robert beaming. The mood was grave however and instead of focusing on such pleasant thoughts as Jimmy’s fingertips gently resting on his hip, his attention was placed on fighting the increasing twinges of tightness within his chest. He didn’t let on that each step was harder than the last. It was determination and the sheer fact that Jimmy would not be able to carry him if he faltered that drove him forward.  
  
Jimmy was relieved when the castle came into view. They were going to make it. Hopefully he would have enough time to find a way to fix his mistake. His gaze swept over Robert, noting that he looked a bit pale again while a slight grimace lay hidden in his expression. Putting on a strong front it seemed. _Of course._ The sound of footsteps quickly snapped Jimmy’s attention to an approaching garrison of the royal guard. He dropped his hand from Robert’s waist and tried to appear nonchalant, like he hadn’t just endangered the crown prince’s life.  
  
The guards greeted them respectfully and inquired about what they had been up to on such a fine day.  
  
“I finally convinced James here to leave his room,” Robert patted Jimmy on the shoulder and gave the guards an easy-going smile, doing his best to assure them everything was fine. “We took advantage of the lovely weather to get some well needed sunshine.”  
  
“Probably won’t help my complexion much.” Jimmy tried to joke, but it sounded a little stilted. He offered them a weak smile, but almost flinched when Robert gripped at his shoulder. They didn’t have time for this charade, things were getting worse.  
  
A few of the guards chuckled, but then one pointed out the blood on Robert’s shirt.  
  
“What happened here?”  
  
“Oh that?” Robert waved a hand at his shirt dismissively. “James had a small accident with his knife. I was showing him some different techniques. That’s why we’re heading back, to get him bandaged up.”  
  
The guards nodded, satisfied with that answer and relieved that it was nothing serious. Thankfully they did not offer to escort them back to the castle. Once they were out of sight, Jimmy wrapped his arm back around Robert, letting him rest his weight on him. Golden curls hid Robert’s face from him as it hung down. He was attempting to take some deep breaths, their little encounter with the guards had taken a lot from him.  
  
“Can we continue or do you need a moment?” Jimmy asked, trying not to sound too frantic. Every second wasted was one less that he had to save the person that mattered most to him.  
  
“Let’s continue.” Robert’s voice sounded tired, like it was barely there and that concerned Jimmy even more.  
  
He had Robert drape his arm over his shoulder, while his own grip tightened at his waist. They moved slowly, Jimmy supporting Robert more and more. They made it to the village within the castle walls. Jimmy tried to choose the most hidden, back paths. The strain was apparent on Robert’s face now. Jimmy focused on attempting to move them faster, they were close, yet not close enough. Robert stumbled and Jimmy desperately clung onto him. He didn’t know what to do. He felt so overwhelmed by guilt and fear.  
  
“I can keep going.”  
  
“No,” Jimmy knew there was no chance at making it back to his room. He hugged Robert close. By some miracle, he spotted the back door of their friend's book bindery nearby. “The book bindery is close; we can go there instead.”  
  
Somehow, they made it there and Jimmy was able to get the door unlocked without much trouble through a fairly rudimentary spell. Once inside, he helped Robert over to the small bed in the backroom they had ended up in. Robert closed his eyes for a moment, fighting the ache building in his heart.  
  
Jimmy’s own heart was nearly in pieces over the sight of the golden luster seeming to fade from Robert each minute. This was all his fault.  
  
“You’ll be able to fix it, I trust you.”  
  
_You really shouldn’t._ Jimmy nodded. “Just please do not go where I cannot follow.”  
  
“Never.” Robert answered weakly however.  
  
Jimmy was not reassured. He almost bumped straight into Jonesy the book binder as he opened the door that led to the workroom.  
  
“Jimmy!” Jonesy jumped and then peeked into the room at an ill looking Robert. “What’s happened? And is that blood?”  
  
Jimmy ushered him into the workroom to keep Robert from hearing. “Yes, its blood, but it’s mine, that’s not important. I don’t have much time, but I messed up. I meant to protect him, but it all went bad.” Jimmy had a desperate look on his face.  
  
“A failed protection spell?”  
  
Jimmy nodded.  
  
“But that’s unlike you.”  
  
“Well it was more complicated, a sort of rewritten spell meant for lovers stemming from blood magic.” Jimmy said it so fast, hoping that Jonesy wouldn’t question him further.  
  
Now Jonesy went a bit pale himself. Blood magic was a vicious thing to mess with.  
  
“I have to run to my books now or there’s no time, please look after Robert.” Jimmy was loath to leave based on the intrusive fear that Robert would slip away in his absence. He didn’t wait for an answer from Jonesy before making for the front door. He’d barely made it to the castle when Jonesy came running after him.  
  
“He wants you.” Jonesy said, nearly out of breath from trying to catch Jimmy.  
  
“But the books!” Jimmy protested weakly however as he felt dread beginning to numb him. He wanted to insist that he’d just run up and grab his grimoire at least, but he knew Robert wouldn’t have asked for him unless… No that could not be happening, he won’t let him leave him like this. Jimmy rushed back towards the book bindery. People shouted at him for shoving them aside, but it didn’t matter. Nothing would matter anymore. Jimmy burst back into the shop, gasping for breath.  
  
“Robert please don’t…” Jimmy pleaded, as if Robert himself had some kind of choice in the matter. He perched next to him on the bed.  
  
Robert gave him a wane smile. “I just wanted to see you.”  
  
“Well you’ll see me later because I shall never be able to live with myself i-if you can’t.” Jimmy hadn’t realized he was crying until he saw his own tears dripping onto Robert’s stained shirt. “It’s all my fault. I was just going to tie our fates together, bind your heart to mine, and lock myself away to keep you safe.”  
  
Concern fell upon Robert’s face as he learned of Jimmy’s true intention, yet he took Jimmy’s hand into his own. “I never would have asked that of you.”  
  
“I know, but after the incident I couldn’t bear to think of a day without you, a day where I can’t be there to protect you.”  
  
“Shh, you’re going to be ok.” Robert knew his time was running out, could feel it in soul. He had no desire to waste this moment by being mad at Jimmy for what he’d done. It was an accident, one neither of them could have predicted. He accepted whatever amount of time had been granted to him by fate.  
  
“Yeah because you’re going to be ok.” Jimmy was hopelessly determined still because acknowledging the truth meant giving up. “I’ll make a soul deal. I could probably buy us a few years.”  
  
“Jimmy, I don’t want you to do that.” It pained Robert to imagine Jimmy’s grim fate at the end of those bought years. “There’s something else I want you to do.” Robert had decided minutes ago already what he wanted his last seconds to be.  
  
“Anything, I’ll do anything.” There was such fire behind Jimmy’s eyes.  
  
“Come here, closer,” Robert said softly, lacing their fingers together.  
  
Jimmy complied though did not realize the nature of Robert’s request until their noses nearly touched. “Oh…” Jimmy’s breath caught at the sudden understanding, at Robert’s warm gaze. The seconds lengthened, time becoming fluid as Robert’s lips brushed ever so slightly against Jimmy’s in a delicate question. Jimmy shivered at the brief contact between them that seemed to set his whole being alight. His own lips returned the gesture, a tentative meeting before all at once they melted together, silver and gold. They kissed languidly, becoming fully encompassed by each other. Their parted lips seemed to awaken a spark of magic clinging to the failed threads of the spell. All at once they pulled taut, instantly stitching up the damage done.  
  
For a split second, Robert thought his heart had stopped. But no, it had merely stuttered, jolting back to full health. He pulled away from Jimmy to take a shuddering gasp as his strength gradually ebbed back into him. His hands came to cup Jimmy’s face, tears running along them.  
  
“I’m alright now.” Robert pressed his forehead to Jimmy’s then. “It’s ok, I’m alright and don’t think for a second that I’m mad at you over this.”  
  
Jimmy was so overwhelmed by the emotional stress of the whole situation that all he could do was hug Robert, bury his face in the crook of his neck until his tears stopped. He’d come so close to losing him, this time by his own doing. How could he now carry the weight of that guilt?  
  
“How did you know that kissing me would heal you?” Jimmy’s voice was muffled by golden curls.  
  
“I didn’t.”  
  
“Robert…” Jimmy finally brought himself to look at him again. He felt like his heart had split into fractals and was just now piecing back together, one shard at a time. He could not believe their good fortune. Either some god had taken pity on them and spared them a tragic true love’s tale, or Jimmy hadn’t altered the blood magic spell as well as he thought and somehow it worked out in their favor.  
  
“I just knew that I did not want to leave this world without having done something to express just how much I care for you.” Robert stroked Jimmy’s hair lovingly, pushing it out of his face. “I love you. You know that now, right?”  
  
Jimmy shook his head, yet found himself leaning into Robert’s touch. “I don’t deserve you. I just al- almost killed you for gods’ sake.”  
  
“But you didn’t.”  
  
“What if I had?”  
  
“You don’t have to think about that because it’s all ok now, I’m right here.” Robert’s hand stilled and rested on Jimmy’s cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
Jimmy found tranquility within the depths of Robert’s eyes. He nodded, giving in, and closed his own eyes while Robert began stroking his hair again.  
  
“All that I ask is that next time you are so worried over something, please just talk to me first before jumping straight to magic ok?”  
  
“Agreed.” Jimmy let out a long shaky sigh, trying to settle his still racing heart and frantic thoughts. Once the immediate fear of losing Robert began to subside, it hit him that he’d finally done something he’d dreamed of doing for years. He’d kissed him, he’d kissed the golden prince and heard those three words he so often thought he’d never hear. Jimmy took Robert’s hand into his then and couldn’t stop the beginnings of a smile from gracing his lips. “I should’ve said it sooner, shouldn’t have waited until I almost lost you. It could’ve prevented this whole disaster.”  
  
“To say what?” Robert asked, though smiled knowingly. He just wanted to hear him say it, to draw those words from the soft spoken, beguiling man before him.  
  
“That I love you too, that I did all of this, if you’ll believe it, because I love you so.” Jimmy found himself laughing breathily at that moment.  
  
“I do. I believe it.” Robert felt so content just at being able to hear Jimmy laugh when he thought he might never again. The cut on Jimmy’s injured hand caught his eye though. “Can you just magic it away?” Robert reached out for his hand and held it gently.  
  
Jimmy just shook his head ‘no’. He could, but he wanted to leave the scar there as a stark reminder of what he almost did. He watched Robert intently as he so carefully wrapped a scrap of his ruined shirt around his left hand. It was starting to sting now that Jimmy’s nerves had settled. Each little tender touch and expression that flitted over Robert’s face had Jimmy completely captivated. He gradually began accepting the fact that he could stare at him unabashedly now and potentially do much more than just that.  
  
Robert didn’t bother hiding his pleased little gasp when Jimmy surprised him with a light kiss upon his collarbone once he was done bandaging his hand. After a pause, he soon felt a tentative trail of kisses along his neck, until once again Jimmy’s lips brushed against his own, only a breath away.  
  
It was as if a question was posed. Could they really be allowed to have this now? The answer was swiftly given though as their lips once again pressed together and parted for each other. Yes, the answer was yes. They could indulge in this simple pleasure and perhaps more sinful ones as they both had yearned for each other long enough. Their kiss was unhurried and explorative as they both decided to savor each new sensation, to commit the feel of each other’s lips, so often contemplated, to memory. Their tongues swept over each other in a gentle caress, leading to languorous, ardent touches that lingered even as they pulled apart to breathe.  
  
Jimmy thought that in that moment as Robert smiled at him, his whole radiance seemed to dispel any shadows within Jimmy’s soul. Light and shade, that’s what they were, intrinsically intertwined as nature’s own magical interplay of effulgence and Cimmerian shade. Light warmed darkness as darkness embraced light. Jimmy’s heart fluttered as Robert leaned in for another amorous kiss.  
  
“Oh, bloody hell!”  
  
They sprang apart at the sudden intrusion. Robert hung onto Jimmy as he’d nearly toppled off the small bed like a startled cat.  
  
“You told me it was a life or death situation!” Bonzo looked accusingly between Jonesy, Jimmy, and Robert. “Told me my best mate was on his death bed… well he looks fine to me. Took you two long enough to figure that out.” Bonzo shook his head in annoyance.  
  
Jonesy was just as nearly as shocked. “But the blood magic, Jimmy what did you do?” He looked at his friend a bit accusingly, suspecting he’d had to resort to even darker magic to fix things.  
  
“I kissed him.” Jimmy’s cheeks flushed.  
  
“Mm I think I kissed you first.” Robert teased.  
  
“Alright, alright, that much is apparent.” Bonzo rolled his eyes.  
  
“No, it’s true, that’s what saved me.” Robert explained, smiling a bit to himself. “Guess that makes me a princess now.”  
  
“Saved by true love’s kiss.” Jonesy grinned as well, relieved that Robert would be ok and happy that him and Jimmy had finally realized their feelings.  
  
Bonzo pretended to gag, but then he did offer them a smile as well.  
  
“Does that mean you don’t want to go on a double date with me and Princess Plant?” Jimmy asked jokingly while Robert fluffed up his curls and batted his eyelashes at Bonzo, just to play along.  
  
“What do you mean? The four of us have been going on double dates for a while now, you just didn’t realize.”  
  
“Hey!” Jimmy crossed his arms.  
  
“He’s right though.” Jonesy laughed lightly. “You’re not as secretive as you think.”  
  
“Tell me you didn’t know.” Jimmy turned towards Robert then.  
  
Robert just chuckled and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I had my suspicions, but no I didn’t know. I did think I was being blatantly obvious though about my affections.”  
  
Jimmy didn’t say anything and just thought back to all of the moments shared with Robert, realizing now, looking back, that it had been pretty obvious. He had been too stubbornly convinced that his feelings would not and could not be returned.  
  
“Well I don’t know what went on to cause all of this, but none of you better ever scare me like this again.” Bonzo pointed at them all. He was deeply relieved that Robert was alright.  
  
“Promise.” Jimmy vowed, knowing he would feel guilty about what he had done for a long time.  
  
Robert sensed his fall in mood and wrapped his arm back around Jimmy and held him close, finally feeling him relax into his touch yet again. Whatever happened next, be it more danger or perhaps maybe just a blissful lull in life, he knew that they would face it together as they always had and always would.


End file.
